


And Action!

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, There is no redeeming quality here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha will fully admit, every once in a while, he power trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Action!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendyindahouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/gifts).



> Wrote this Director!Misha smut for wendigoindahouse, just because I could and because she's awesome. And because who doesn't want Director!Misha smut?!

Misha will fully admit, every once in a while, he power trips. He likes bossing people around to a certain extent, knowing that he's in charge.  
  
Take now, for instance.  
  
Jensen can only come at his command, and only at his hands.  
  
Jensen is spread out on his back, his beautiful face red and shining with sweat. He's thrusting his hips, trying to take Misha's fingers deeper, trying to thrust up into his fist, but Misha isn't letting him. He's the director here. He's in charge.  
  
Misha wraps a tight hand around the base of Jensen's cock. "Slow down Jen."  
  
"AURG!"  
  
"I said slow down."  
  
Misha watches Jensen visibly try to reign himself back in, to corral his body, still his hips and slow his breathing. And it makes him so proud. Jensen is so good at this. He takes beautiful direction, does exactly what he's told.  
  
Jensen's hands creep up to pinch and roll at his own nipples, squeezing the sensitive buds until they're hard and blood red. Misha didn't tell him to do that, but part of what makes Jensen so amazing is knowing when to ad lib. Misha likes it and decides to let it stay.  
  
He begins to thrust his fingers inside Jensen's hole again, shallow and slow at first, letting Jensen gradually get used to the movement again. "Can you hold still for me? Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Jensen nods.  
  
"Alright then." Misha trusts him. He knows Jen will do as he asks. So Misha climbs up on his knees, still thrusting his fingers in and out of that tight heat, and he sinks his mouth over Jensen's engorged cock and _sucks_.  
  
Jensen fights so hard to keep still, to let Misha be the only movement. And he does a great job. Misha teases his body inside and out, rubbing hard against his prostate with his fingers and fluttering his tongue against the slit of Jensen's cock. Poor Jen is nearly in tears, trying so hard to hold back, to be good, to take direction.  
  
Finally Misha takes pity on him. He pulls back just so the tip of Jensen's cock rests against his lips, he licks at the head one last time. Then he growls, "Fuck my mouth Jensen. Do it now!"  
  
And this is direction Jensen takes very well, because he grabs the back of Misha's head in his hands and thrusts his hips up. Misha has to concentrate on breathing through his nose as Jensen's cock hits the back of his throat. But it's good. It's so good. Because for as much as Misha may like his little power trips once in a while, nothing compares to this. Nothing compares to the bitter salt tang of Jensen in his mouth, coming undone, coming apart.   
Just coming.   
Misha swallows what he can and lets the rest of it glisten across the edge of his lips. He knows Jensen likes that on him. He thrusts his fingers into Jensen's ass once, twice more, working him through the orgasm completely, before gently pulling out and lifting up.  
  
"So..." Misha coughs, his voice a bit horse. "Am I a good director?"  
  
Jensen smiles dazedly. "The best!"


End file.
